Ultimate Chaos
by Legend of the Hero of Time
Summary: Link sees people as different beings. Sheik is a watcher of the others. Zelda has weird dreams. Eldame is a key factor. Ganon is going to win this time. LOZ AU. ZeldaXLink & Link&Sheik friendship T because I'm paranoid. Full summary inside.
1. 1: Sight, Attitude, & Classes

**Legend of Zelda: Ultimate Chaos**

**Summary: **

**Link** is your average high school student. Seventeen years old, he's quite the charmer. But what happens when he starts seeing things, things that normal high schoolers shouldn't? Everywhere he turns there is a person he's known for years, who suddenly looks like they are from a different time period or a different species in general. And why does the ass of a principal suddenly seem to have green skin and flaming red hair? But when he does a double take, they go back to looking how they always have.

**Sheik** is of the Resistance. He lives with his Aunt Telma, and has practically been raised by all the members and was initiated at the age of ten. His best friend is Link and he worries about him sometimes, its only natural. He's ready for what ever is thrown his way, even if it means dealing with Dragmire's daughter.

**Zelda** is just trying to get out of her school as soon as possible, but unlike most students, she has to bring it home with her. Her dad, being the mayor of town, always has his right hand man and principal of her school, Ganon, over for dinner constantly. And why is Eldame hanging around with Link? And why is she worried about Eldame? And what's up with everything else that is going on with her?

**Eldame** is sick of her father taking her everywhere, she isn't three. She knows why he's doing it though, he's afraid if she was left alone, she'd figure all of his plans and secrets out. But what he doesn't realize, is she plays a bigger part in this than he may think, if he thinks she's involved at all. She sees passed what the goddesses tried so hard to hide in this life and she just has to wait until the three of the triforce see passed it too.

**Link and Zelda: **All thegames (But if you need a visual, probably Twilight Princess)

**Sheik:** Ocarina of Time

**Eldame: **OC-I just thought it would be interesting for Ganondorf to have a daughter who plays a big role in the story.

**Ganondorf: **Most games. Twilight Princess or Ocarina of Time if you need a visual.

**A/N: Doing some editing, might even add some more chapters, just bare with me, okay?**

**Chapter One: **

Link slammed on the 'snooze' button on his clock for the third time that morning. He squinted at the clock and saw it read six fifty. Sighing, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired eyes. Okay so that meant he had ten minutes to eat, brush his teeth, get dressed, run to school and make it before he had another tardy. _'__Well, I'm not going to make it.' _He sighed as he threw on his clothes and brushed his teeth and ran out the door.

Two minutes until seven he arrived at school, thanking the goddesses he didn't live that far away. But he hadn't succeeded yet, his class was at the back of the school. He mentally cursed the person who thought it bright to put his science class in the back. _'__Probably Principal Ganon.' _He mentally punched that principal several times on his way to science. Right when the bell rang Link busted into science grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Why hello Link, so glad you could join us." Professor Renado shook his head as he turned back to the board. Sheik shook his head at his friend and gestured to the seat next to him. Link grinned and sat down.

"What are we learning about today?" Link sighed as he began flipping through the book.

"Medicine, duh. Renado's been talking about it all week. Where's your head at man?" Sheik scoffed as he returned his attention to the board. Link gave a nervous chuckle and ignored the sudden flicker change of Sheik's outfit. He looked like some weird white and blue clothed ninja with a creepy red eye in the middle.

He shook his head and tried to focus on Renado's lesson, but all he could see flashes of different beings on different classmates. A few grew scales and look like they were fish beings. Some looked like they had become giant rock creatures and then there were some who had tan skin, little clothing, and swords in their hands. Sheik threw a suspicious glance to Link, but decided to ignore whatever problem his friend was going through, due to the fact he wasn't allowed to interfere.

After class, Sheik and Link strolled leisurely down the hallway of their school. Link and Sheik dodged the kids who scurried past to get to class as they made it to their next class. Sheik and Link glanced at the pale girl with long red hair putting a sign up on the classroom door.

"Link, we have class in the auditorium. It's a group lesson, remember?" The girl stated. She turned to them and Link sighed, awaiting Sheik's smart ass comment.

"Oh, well sorry we didn't remember the schedule. You know it's hard, Eldame, because we can't all be the teacher's pet because our daddy writes his check. What are you doing here anyway?" Sheik scoffed as he turned to wait for Link, who was waiting for Eldame. Eldame sighed and finished taping the sign on the door and joined them.

"For your information, Sheik, I was in the auditorium when Professor Shad asked me to put the sign up in case some _idiot_ students," She paused as she glared at the two boys she was now walking to the auditorium with. "Forgot where we were supposed to go." Sheik rolled his eyes at the girl next to them as Link tried to make small talk.

"So, um, how are you?" Link asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm good. Yourself?" She asked as Sheik ignored the conversation completely.

"I'm doing pretty good. How's your dad?" Link asked suppressing the grimace at the thought of her father, Principal Ganon Dragmire.

"You don't really care. So why are you asking?" Eldame asked as she looked at him, curiosity etched on her every feature. Link opened his mouth to speak, but she had already shrugged it off and walked into the auditorium.

"She's a weird one." Sheik sighed.

"That may be, but why do you always have to be rude to her?" Link asked as they saw Eldame sitting next to Nabooru and Saria. In the row below them, Link saw students who must have been from the other class.

His eyes caught on a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes. It was Zelda Hylian; he couldn't help but smile at her. Suffice to say, he had a huge crush one her. She was sitting in between the two girls, who Link recalled as extremely boy crazy and if he remembered correctly Sheik had said their names were Ruto and Ilia? Nonetheless, Link couldn't take his eyes off of Zelda and when they locked eyes, Link tried to cover as he blushed and turned away.

"Oh my gosh! Link's staring at us!" Ruto squeaked as she dung her nails into Zelda's arm. "Oh my gosh! He's blushing! He's blushing! Oh, he is the CUTEST thing EVER!"

"Um, so?" Zelda asked, tilting her head slightly.

"So? SO! How dare you say that! Boys are the most important thing at school!" Ruto wailed. Ilia giggled in agreement as she waved at some boys who had just entered the auditorium.

"Do you ever shut up about boys?" A voice behind them stated obviously annoyed by all the giggling and squeaking. The three of them looked back and Ruto narrowed her eyes. Saria and Eldame were staring to the right of them, where Nabooru sat with her high ponytail and amazon skin, resting her chin on her hand.

"Chill, Boo." Saria whispered to Nabooru, but she didn't stop her glare. Ruto's brows rose at the nickname Saria had used on Nabooru, but said nothing else. Sheik whistled as he sat down a row below Zelda, Ruto, and Ilia.

"Ouch, what has all your panties in a twist?" He asked as Link awkwardly sat next to him. Eldame glared at him and turned her attention back to Nabooru. Ruto and Ilia giggled and began flirting with him, which seemed to make Eldame even angrier.

"Boo, what's your problem?" Saria asked again.

"You know how much boy crazy bimbos set me off the edge, I didn't want to hear them talking all class period." Nabooru shrugged.

"So, speaking of class, when is it going to start?" Eldame asked as she looked over to where Professor Shad stood awkwardly waiting.

"Thank you for bringing the subject up Miss Dragmire," Professor Shad smiled but Eldame cringed at the use of her last name. "We actually have a very nice surprise in store for us today." He smiled wider. "Students please welcome Mayor Daphnes Hylian." The mayor strutted in as Zelda slapped her hand to her fore head and Eldame bit back her snicker. Many students watched Zelda's reaction and Link glanced over his shoulder to see how embarrassed she looked because of her father.

"Thank you, Shad." The professor nearly squeaked over to his desk at the mere thought of being addressed so casually by the mayor. The entire class snickered, they knew he was a big nerd on myths and stuff, but he absolutely idolized Zelda's father, the mayor. "Anyway, today I'm here as a special guest to discuss the well-known Legend of the Triforce." Zelda slowly sunk into her seat so her father wouldn't see her. She realized how Eldame always felt seeing her father in the hallway, but she decided not to think of Eldame.

Instead, she spent the entire period staring at the back of Link's head, thinking why she had the feeling she had known him before he moved there in eighth grade. She suddenly remembered the dream of the night before, with the kid she had been talking to, how he had snuck passed all these guards just to talk to her, how they had spied on a green man with flaming hair, and how she had told him about the startling dream she had had of the man. The bell snapped her out of her inner thoughts and she walked off with her friends before her father could talk to her.

**A/N: So again, this my first story, so please review! Negative or positive, it's a review! I'd love to hear your feedback. Tell me if I should continue with this story, or just drop it. Oh yeah, so in case you were curious as to why Nabooru was so angry at Ruto and why Zelda doesn't want to think about Eldame, it's going to be explained next chapter, if there's one! So please tell me! :D**


	2. 2: Friends & Hidden Bearers

**A/N: Hey! Oh my gosh, you don't know how excited I was when I saw people have reviewed my story! It made me all giddy inside! I'd especially like to thank **_**Rose Starglen**_** for being the first to review my story! I'd also like to thank **_**plainpain**_** for pointing out the error I made, so I really appreciate that, it **_**is**_** physically impossible to slap your head to your forehead! My mistake! Thanks to **_**ericcartmen 14**_** also for reviewing. Anyway, thanks to the three of you for being my first reviewers! I really hope I don't fail you! So now presenting chapter two of **_**Ultimate Chaos**_**! ;P**

**Chapter Two: **

A few days later, Zelda walked down the hall, wanting to get home as soon as possible and thankful that seventh period had finally ended. Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream of her name.

"Hey Zelda! What are you doing tonight?" Ruto giggled as she and Ilia linked arms with their best friend.

"Nothing, why?" Zelda asked as the three of them continued down the hall, smiling at people as they walked passed.

"Oh well silly, we wanted to hang out with you! Do you think your dad would be okay with that?" Ilia asked as winked at a guy who blushed in return. Zelda sighed at her friends, she really just wanted to go home and just be alone, probably curling up with a good book after she finished her homework.

"I guess I would have to ask him, he probably won't be home until late anyway, he has another meeting with Principal Dragmire." Zelda sighed as her friends squealed. Zelda saw Principal Dragmire storming down the hall, yelling at students for PDA as he went. Zelda and Dragmire locked eyes, and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She didn't know why, but he's given her bad vibes ever since she was a little girl. She never really noticed how scary he was until Eldame had pointed it out when she was five. Zelda was pretty sure Eldame had always been scared of her father, she was just really determined to not let him know that.

She slowly started to remember how well Eldame and herself had gotten along when they were younger, mostly because they both hated the meetings they were always forced to attend with their fathers'. They had started to drift apart in middle school, when Ruto, Ilia, and Zelda started getting close. Zelda didn't feel too bad about it, because Eldame had become friends with Nabooru and Saria. Zelda saw Nabooru and Saria walking down the hall and she caught the glares Ilia and Ruto sent towards them.

"You know, I still can't believe you were friends with 'The-world-is-about-to-implode-because-of-the-government-Nabooru.'" Ilia laughed and Ruto scoffed.

"She wasn't crazy when I was friends with her." She said defensively, and then changed her tone to gossipy after seeing Ilia's expression. "I think she went crazy, _because_ I was her only friend and stopped hanging out with her." Ruto shrugged and laughed with Ilia. Zelda sighed and chose to ignore their gossipy tone.

Nabooru and Saria walked down the hall, trying to ignore Ilia and Ruto's loud comments. Saria tried starting a conversation to get Nabooru's mind off of what they had heard, but Saria knew there was no point in trying to deny what they had just heard. They passed by Link, but didn't really take notice in him, even though he took a double take of them and fell on his face.

"You are going crazy, man." Sheik laughed as he helped Link up. "Why are you looking around like you're seeing ghosts?" Sheik smirked when Link did a double take of him as well. Sheik didn't wait for a response and continued down the hall with Link. Link smiled and waved to a few people, but he couldn't get passed what he kept seeing. Link gave up on the double takes and decided it was safe to say he was officially crazy.

"So, are we hanging out later at Telma's?" Link asked as he caught up with Sheik.

"No, not tonight, bars closed, I gotta head home soon anyway, Telma wants to talk about 'something important' apparently." Sheik shrugged. Link nodded. "Well, I gotta get going man, see you later." Link nodded and walked off. Sheik sighed and shook his head as he headed home, as if he should call it that. It was his Aunt Telma's house/bar; he had been living there since he was three when his parents died.

XX

Sheik reached the place and stepped inside. There was an argument going on, as usual. _It's probably just Impa and Telma at it again._ He was right as he rounded the corner and took his normal seat; the others barely acknowledged him, themselves being too preoccupied in calming them down, or in Ashei's case, encouraging them.

"That is enough!" Renado and Auru both stated calmly. Impa and Telma glared at each other and turned away. Ashei sighed, disappointed they had stopped. Sheik sighed and thought how the enemy would feel if they knew that these were the people who continuously stopped them from getting away with stealing the goddesses' gifts.

"We have to work together or the enemy will steal what we are trying to keep safe. Understand?" Auru said and Impa and Telma glared, but nodded.

"Alright, well I believe they are indeed after what they fear, and whoever is behind it believes they need Din's fire, Farores's Wind, and Nayru's Love to reach it." Renado said as he began pacing.

"Maybe that's what they want us to think." Sheik shrugged. "They could be sending us on these little excursions to side track us from their main purpose." They all stared at him. Shad sighed in frustration and Ashei nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Auru sighed. "That is a very valid point, Sheik."

"Well, what do we do?" Rusl asked as he looked around at the people before him.

"We should definitely have people guarding the goddesses' gifts, if that is in the enemy's hands it still would not be good, but it is not our main purpose." Impa stated. "We need to be searching for _them_." Impa sighed.

"You're right, theywill stop the enemy from gaining access to the Triforce." Renado nodded. _Who is 'they'?_ Sheik thought. He wondered if they would finally tell him what they were trying so hard to find. He had been a part of the meetings since he was a kid; it was only fair that he would be told now. He was a part of the Resistance, whether they wanted to believe it or not.

"So, we really are going to focus on it this time?" Rusl asked. "We are solely searching for them?" Auru nodded.

"Yes, it is time we began to search for the Bearers of the Triforce." Auru stated. Sheik nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard it. "Sheik, the Bearers of the Triforce, are what you might call 'vessels' in which the Triforce can be safely hidden and kept inside each of them. There are three, one for each piece of the Triforce." Auru stated as Sheik listened intently.

"What do they look like?" Sheik asked.

"See, that's why it's so hard for us to find them." Auru shook his head before he continued. "They aren't hidden somewhere." Sheik threw him a confused glance. "They walk among us."

**A/N: Hey! So again, tell me what you think! I'm not sure if it's moving too fast or slow, and if it is just confusing, let me know. I will take any review as helpful and put a thanks to you up on the next chapter. I'm still not sure how often I will post, probably not until next weekend because I have midterms this week! O_o So yeah! I will try to post every Saturday and Sunday though!**


	3. 3: Uneasiness, Dreams, Memories, & Anger

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I love that I have gotten reviews so fast! I just felt like doing a happy dance! So, yeah I went back and changed that part I messed up on in the first chapter! Special thanks to **_**Rose Starglen**_**, I still love that you were my first reviewer and reviewed my second chapter first as well! Also, a very special thanks to **_**WhiteXIII**_**, yes this is indeed the very first story I have written. Also thank you to **_**ercicartmen14**_**, **_**Kiki**_**, **_**ISuperGenXI,**_** and **_**LOLSDECM**_**. I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten. And please, if anybody notices any of my mistakes, please continue to tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible.**

**Chapter Three:**

Uneasiness always filled Eldame when she was at home. The very thought of the place made her feel queasy. She usually spent as little time here as possible, but her father had dropped her off so he could go to his meeting. She was surprised by this, but then again, she wasn't alone. Three maids, or servants as Eldame more saw them as considering the way her father spoke to them, of her father's would not let her out of their sight. _What am I going to do, expose him for the monster he truly is? As if I need to. _Eldame thought to herself.

These women barely looked like they were maids, they hardly ever cleaned anything. No, these women were built like warriors; you could tell by their eyes they weren't innocent or even gentle. Their hands weren't delicate either; you could see the calluses on them from holding weapons. These women, they had something more to offer to the table, something her father needs. He's been gathering women like this for quite some time. He's been giving them pointless jobs as a show to the people outside of this house. Eldame rolled her eyes as one of them continued to dust the vase she had been at for an hour. The other two didn't even bother trying to make it look like they were doing their 'job'. Eldame knew why they were there, and they knew why they were there, so who would they really be trying to fool?

"Are you hungry?" The vase dusting maid asked as if she really cared. Eldame shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Is that a yes or a no?" One of the other maids snapped.

"It's an, 'I don't know.' If one of you want to make me something, go for it, but I can make it for myself, I'm _not_ a child." Eldame snapped back. The last maid who hadn't said anything eyed Eldame quietly as the vase cleaning maid and the snappy maid got up to prepare dinner. "Yes?" Eldame asked as politely as she could.

"Do you know?" She asked. "Do you know what we really do?" She specified the question. Eldame nodded.

"You're the thieves." Eldame shrugged as the woman's eyes widened.

"Hmm, your father, he underestimates your knowledge of this. He believes that you think we are what we say we are. He's arrogant." The woman laughed and Eldame cracked a smile. "Oh but, I never said that." The woman smiled.

"Of course not, just as I know nothing of what he does after school hours." They exchanged a smirk just as the two other women came back with the meal they had prepared.

XX

_Beasts with gray mask faces and red in their black skin marched in to a beautifully decorated throne room. Guards stood at either side of her as she sat on the throne. A man with pale blue skin walked into the room as she slowly rose from her seat, a sword in hand. There was a short exchange between the pale blue man and herself, but she couldn't hear it. She turned and looked at her guards then back at the man. She then dropped her sword._

_She attempted to wake, but consciousness would not come, so the scene changed and she was in a tower of the castle that once was, and draped in a black cloak, she heard footsteps and a chain. She turned and saw a wolf and a limp little creature. After another exchange she flew herself into the creature._

_Next she was watching from a barrier as the boy in the green tunic fought the green man. Once he was stabbed one last time, he choked out his final words,_

_"Do not think this ends here…the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" A flash of all the men who looked exactly like him went through her mind._

And then she woke up in cold sweat. Zelda heaved out a sigh of relief that it was only a nightmare. _A nightmare that will keep me up for the rest of the night._ Zelda thought to herself. She sighed once more as she sat up and looked around the quiet, empty room. She stretched as she stood up and walked to the window, immediately noticing her father had made it home. She wondered how long he had been home; it was two a.m. now, so he must've gotten back at a somewhat decent hour. She walked back over to her bed, still thinking about the man who scared her every night and for a moment, she saw Principal Dragmire instead of the green man. This made it even harder to go to sleep, and now she instantly missed the warmth and comfort of her mother whenever she had bad dreams when she was younger. She couldn't exactly talk to her father about it, he was too distant and stressed, he wouldn't understand.

She silently crawled back into bed and thought of the boy in green, the scary man, and the strange sensation she had been there before.

XX

Nabooru tapped her fingers on her desk in her room quietly. She was attempting to ignore her problems she had with her old friend, Ruto. She hated how much they had drifted apart, but when Ilia had moved to town in sixth grade, she had been nice to both Ruto and Nabooru. But one thing led to another and Nabooru and Ilia just didn't get along. Ruto was caught in between, but in the end Nabooru was left without a friend.

Nabooru sighed as she looked up from the desk and over at her bulletin board that was scattered with pictures of herself, Eldame, and Saria. She reached up and slid the picture of Eldame and herself at the end if sixth grade away and looked at the picture that was beneath it. She and Ruto were at the beach in fifth grade, building a sandcastle and smiling. She sighed sadly and placed the other picture on top of it once more. _I hate how petty girl friendships can be._ She thought quietly to herself as she looked back down on the desk. _I shouldn't even let it get to me. I'm not her friend anymore. She chose Ilia, not me, besides I have new friends now. I don't care._ She nodded to herself then sighed. _So why am I still thinking about it?_

XX

Ganon smiled wickedly as one of his 'maids' came marching in. He gave a curt nod and waited to hear the news.

"Master, it would appear that we have five injured women, they were after Nayru's Love when they were attacked by two warriors who seemed to know of our plans." She paused for a moment and Ganon cocked and eyebrow as he waited for her to continue. "But what doesn't make sense is, well usually they have a larger number of people to attack us, but this time, there were only two. It just doesn't add up." The woman stated as she looked confused at the paper she had been reading from.

"Dismissed." Ganon waved his hand and looked out the window. The woman opened her mouth to speak. "I said 'dismissed'. If I had something to tell you, I would have. Now, _dismissed_." The woman left the room. He sighed as he shook his head.

_So, they've figured out what I'm truly after, eh? Well it took them long enough. But, now I have to step up my game and find the other two Bearers before those damn warriors do. Or worse, before the Bearers themselves realize the power they possess._ Ganon then grinned. _My plans are practically bulletproof; I have the mayor so wrapped around my finger he can't even begin to think that I might be behind this._ He then began chuckling darkly and watched the Triforce on his hand glow brightly and he knew it was due to the sense of power he was feeling. Everything was going according to plan, he was sure of it. This time, he was sure to win.

**A/N: So I'm almost a week late on posting. Sorry guys! I've been sick and stuff, but now I'm back, so yay! I think if I get another inspiration I might post again tonight! But yeah, as always, reviews are the best! Thanks for all the reviews I've received and stuff. Oh yeah, by the way, if there is any LoZ characters from any of the games that you want to see in the story, tell me their name and what game they are from and I will try to incorporate them into the story. (I need more of the people to be the good guys trying to find the Triforce holders and what not, so I'm open to any suggestions.) **


	4. 4: Voices & Newcomers

**A/N: Hey! So **_**Rose Starglen**_**, once again, first to review for my newest chapter! Yay! Thanks also to **_**Master of the Hellish Yard**_** and **_**WhiteXIII**_**. Okay, so um yeah! I think I might try to incorporate Midna, Tetra, and Mido into it. But most likely not in this chapter. Any other suggestions? Let me know. X_X**

**Chapter Four:**

Link sighed as he walked into to Renado's class ten minutes early. A few eyebrows were raised as he took his seat and banged his head on the table. He hadn't had any sleep in the past two days, and instead of just staying locked up in his house until last minute, he left his house as soon as he thought it was a good time.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." Sheik chuckled as he walked away from Professor Renado's desk and took his seat next to Link. "What are you doing here, on time?"

"Woke up early, decided I would attempt at making it to school at a decent time." Link sighed again, lifting his head up so that he could see Sheik, but instead he saw the ninja that often replaced his friend. Once the bell rang, Link started dozing off, hoping Renado wouldn't catch him.

_"Your time is coming," _Link bolted up from his desk.

"Yes Link?" Renado asked raising an eyebrow. Link looked around at the class and gasped. All their appearances had changed, he rubbed his eyes, but it didn't change.

"_Sooner than you think." _The voice he realized was in his head. He looked at Professor Renado, and felt completely embarrassed.

"Sorry sir, I fell asleep and thought the bell had rang for next period. Sorry." Students then began laughing, but all Link saw were these creatures. Renado sighed.

"Well thank you for being honest." Renado held back his smirk as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Please take your seat Link." He then turned back to the board as Link sat down.

_"Do not fear the truth." _Link restrained himself from leaving the classroom at that second, but it wouldn't really do him any good. Well no one else was hearing the voice, right? He glanced around at the creatures at the desks, glanced at the girls with swords, and glanced at the ninja beside him. Everyone seemed to not hear it. So he was crazy. He sees things, he hears things. _Well I guess I should head to the asylum after this. _He shook his head and glanced around. Nothing had changed. It was like his vision had permanently stayed like this. The bell rang finally and Link and Sheik made their way to Professor Shad's. Link was constantly looking at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with anyone in the hallway, afraid his vision still hadn't returned to normal. Second period went by slowly, full of different creatures and weird voices.

XX

Zelda Hylian sighed as she walked into her third period classroom. She hated how weird her dreams were becoming. _"The history of light and shadow will be written in blood." _What did that even mean? Why was she seeing these things? What was happening to her brain? Why did it insist on giving her these weird dreams?

_"They are not dreams."_ She looked around the classroom, and then shrugged, figuring it was only her imagination. _"Now is the time you must find the truth."_ Zelda shook her head and squinted her eyes to focus on her teacher._ "The boy in green will lead you to the truth."_ Zelda let out a small gasp and looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the voice. Was it in her head?

XX

Sheik had a lot on his mind. But mostly one thing: the Bearers of the Triforce were human? More to the point, it could be anyone? He glanced around at his classmates. Surely they had to be older, right? Or were they younger? He bit back his laughter as he imagined some idiot five year old running around, claiming he had power.

After school, Sheik didn't even wait for Link and went to Telma's as fast as he could. Everyone had already gathered and he wondered how two of his teachers always got there so fast, but then he remembered that they both had seventh period off.

"Afternoon, Sheik." Rusl smiled as he turned back to the others.

"I have a question." Sheik asked loudly. Everyone glanced over at him, waiting. "Do you have any leads on the whole Triforce people? Like who they would look like? Age range? Anything?"

"Honestly, if we knew anything, don't you think we would have gotten somewhere by now?" Ashei scoffed as she turned her attention impatiently away from Sheik.

"Ashei, behave." Auru stated calmly. "No Sheik, it is rather hard to narrow it down. But sources from other sectors have said that they haven't seen anything weird in the towns they're located in." He sighed. "It could take years to locate them, if they are even alive still."

"Still?" Sheik asked.

"Well, it is possible that whoever is behind this already has full possession of the Triforce and disposed of the three once he had what he wanted. Or there's another possibility…" Renado trailed off, while the others stared blankly at him, aside from Auru. Sheik figured that no one else had heard what the other theory might be. Auru nodded at Renado to tell them. "Well, Auru and I believe that there may be a possibility of one of the bearers being the one behind it all." Renado sighed. "But it is highly unlikely, considering the goddesses would never let one of their own be like this." All of them sighed, sitting at the table with the map of the town before them.

XX

Midna stepped out of the car, examining the town she was sure had all the answers.

"We're here, Tetra." She nodded to the girl who sat in the passenger seat, who was blaring the radio. "Could you turn that down?" She sneered. _I was not meant to handle children. Or an eighteen year old for that matter._ She thought bitterly to herself. Tetra turned it down with a loud sigh.

"Midna I'm bored, I thought we were heading to Telma's Bar?" Tetra complained.

"We are, it's just, I'm not exactly sure where it is." Midna confessed as she scanned the town once more. "You know, they should really have a big map of the town, like they do in malls." Midna thought out loud.

"Isn't it on a back road or something? I can hardly remember." Tetra shook her head. "I was three the last time I was there. Shouldn't you have the better memory of the place anyway?" Tetra scoffed. Midna was mentally smacking the girl in her head.

"I guess we will just drive around a bit until we find it. How big can the town be?"

_Pretty damn big. _Midna sighed as she thought to herself an hour later.

"I'm telling you, Middy," Midna cringed at the nickname. "Try a back road." Tetra sighed as she took out a lollipop from her pocket and began licking it.

"You know what, fine, I will take a back road." Midna sneered as she turned on the first side street she saw. It was the fourth building on the street. Midna let out a scream in frustration while Tetra laughed. It was a quaint little two story building. It looked like it had been abandoned and then reopened with only fixing the major problems. A sign on the pathway to the building read _**Telma's Bar**_. Midna was still sulking as Tetra smirked and walked ahead. Tetra paused at the door, debating whether or not she should knock, but Midna pushed passed her and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but we're close—Midna?" Telma gasped. "I haven't seen you since—well it's been a long time!" Telma laughed and brought Midna into an unwanted hug. "Who is this with you?" Telma asked gesturing to Tetra.

"I'm hurt." Tetra smirked. "Oh come on! Auntie T you can't even recognize your own niece?"  
>Tetra gave her signature wink that drove Midna up the wall to Telma.<p>

"Tetra?" Telma gasped and grabbed her in a hug. "Sheik get in here! Your cousin's here!"

"What?" Sheik asked as he rounded the corner. "Oh hey Tetra, it's been awhile." Sheik nodded to her and she returned the nod to him. Sheik sighed. It's been twelve years since he's seen his cousin.

"I didn't realize you had a niece as well?" Ashei asked as she peered her head around the corner.

"Yes well, you see, I was the godmother of Sheik and Midna was the godmother of Tetra. And whenever my brother and his wife died, Midna had already had plans to move, so she took little baby Tetra," Telma squeezed Tetra's cheek which caused Midna to snicker. "with her."

"So isn't that Sheik's sister? Not cousin?" Ashei asked.

"Well no, I lost my sister and her husband _and_ my brother and his wife during the, um…" Telma trailed off, hurt in her eyes, but she quickly covered up as she made an abrupt subject change. "Why are you guys back?"

"Well um, you see—" Midna started but was cut off by Tetra.

"Midna found this creepy mirror shard and wanted to ask you guys about it." Tetra smirked as Midna slapped her on the back of the head.

"It's not creepy, it's just not normal looking either." Midna scoffed as she looked away.

"Why don't you come in here and we'll take a look at it." Rusl called from the main bar area. Once they were all at the table Midna dug the shard out of her purse and set it on the table. The shard gleamed in a creepy way indeed, yet it had some magnificent beauty to it. Midna touched it fondly, before looking at the other's expressions.

"Tell them what happened Middy, tell them how you found it." Tetra sighed as she continued to lick her lollipop.

"I, I was over at this guy, Zant's house,"

"On a date!" Tetra laughed.

"Not a date, he's my coworker." Midna corrected, "He's crazy anyway. Back to the story though, so he was taking forever in the kitchen, and so I, I started snooping." Midna sighed. "And well, while I was snooping, I came across this shard, and I," She sighed. "I don't know, it felt like something had drawn me to it, like it was mine to take, as if he had stolen it." She sighed once more. "So before I knew what happened, I had taken this mirror shard, told Zant Tetra had called and needed me home, and drove off with it."

"It's also brought nothing but bad luck upon us." Tetra sighed. "Three days ago, someone broke into our apartment, same day Midna gets fired from her job, the next day I find out I'm failing three classes, and we were chased out of our apartment completely yesterday."

"By who?" Renado asked sympathetically.

"Not who, what." Tetra scoffed.

"They were these black beasts with red lines all on them." Midna shivered. "But no matter, this thing is totally yours to keep now. We want nothing to do with it." Midna said but the look in her eyes told everyone she was still fascinated by it.

"Nothing." Tetra reiterated. The others looked at it with suspicion, and then Auru nodded.

"Very well, I'm sure we could find some use of it. This Zant, you said he was crazy?" Auru asked.

"Well yeah, but it's mostly because he drinks so much coffee and gets hyper off of it." Midna nodded. "At least that's what he said. But when he drinks too much he starts bouncing off the walls." Midna shrugged.

"She's not using it as a figure of speech; he literally, bounces off the walls." Tetra added. Midna nodded. Auru and Renado became deep in thought while Shad was blushing every time Midna looked at him. Ashei began laughing having noticed what was making Shad blush, which caused him to turn even redder. Impa shook her head and eyed the mirror. Sheik and Tetra would glance occasionally at each other and nod.

"So um, what's new with you guys?" Midna asked.

XX

"You did WHAT?" Ganon screamed as his most loyal subject stood before him, wearing a worried expression and throwing his hands up in sorrow.

"I don't know how it happened! My lord, please forgive me, it was there when I had company over—" Zant stuttered.

"What company? Who was over? Zant I told you, NEVER have anyone over unless it is myself or one of your comrades." He gestured to the fellow people in the room, who were smirking.

"This is why he has women who work for him." One of the thieves snickered to the others.

"Her name was Midna, but I don't see—"

"MIDNA?" Ganon roared and then slammed his fist up against the wall in anger. "Out." Ganon whispered. "NOW!" Zant ran for the door. "EVERYONE!" He screamed. The women scurried after Zant and closed the door behind them. "Midna. Midna. MIDNA!" He screamed once more. _That meddling Princess, I swear if she starts screwing up my plans again._ "UGH!" Ganon slammed his fist against the wall once more. The wall was left with a dent as Ganon began angrily pacing.

"Father." Eldame came through the door, putting in an earring as she walked up to him. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"What?" He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"We have that dumb award ceremony of yours, remember?" Eldame scoffed. "You're being awarded _Man of the Year_ or whatever the hell the Mayor is giving you an award for." Eldame didn't attempt to suppress her eye roll when she said it.

"Oh? Right, right. I will be ready in a bit." Ganon sighed. Eldame began to walk off. "Don't curse." Ganon added as an afterthought, but Eldame simply raised her hand and waved it off. _Midna, huh? Looks like there is a new player to the game. _Eldame smirked as she walked out of the room.

**A/N: Hey guys! I managed to put Tetra and Midna into the story! Yay! I wonder who could be speaking to Link and Zelda? Hmm? Please continue to review and tell me if you want a character, I will try! I think I might post a smaller chapter within the hour…maybe. Thanks lots! :P**


	5. 5: Seeing Things

**A/N: So you know how I said that I was going to post the same night Sunday? Well I did post, it just wasn't a chapter of **_**Ultimate Chaos**_**. I wrote a oneshot! (My very first one!) Thanks to **_**Master of the Hellish Yard**_**, **_**WhiteXIII**_**, **_**Rose Starglen**_**, **_**Zeldachic459**_**. I don't own Legend of Zelda. Sorry this chapter is super, SUPER short!**

**Chapter Five:**

Link hadn't been able to blink away the things he kept seeing. It was a nightmare. What creeped him out was how creepy Principal Dragmire looked in this messed up sight of his. Flaming red hair? Green skin? It gave him chills. But yet it was oddly familiar. He shook it off as he attempted to sleep once more.

XX

_It was white, white mist, but the evil green man's voice cried out in anger, "YOU…CURSE YOU…ZELDA! CURSE YOU…SAGES! CURSE YOU…" His voice cut out the last name and came back in this time with his body as well, "Someday… When this seal is broken…" The man's eyes were crazy as he continued. "That is when I will exterminate your descendants!" His body flew backwards as he disappeared into the fog. "As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand." _

_A man bolding in the head and had white mustache with sideburns in a red and orange robe appears._

_"Zelda, the time has come." He stated. _

"_Who are you? Are you the one speaking to me at school?" She asked as she looked up at him._

"_Find the one in the green tunic, he is known as the Hero of Time. You need to remember soon." He said hurriedly, ignoring her question as he shot a gold beam at her hand._

Zelda gasped as she sat up cradling her stinging hand and she let out a whimper. _Boy in a green tunic, remember what? What does that guy mean anyway? _She thought as she looked at the damage done to her hand.

"What in the world?" She whispered as she held up her gleaming gold hand. It began to die down until there was nothing left. "What just happened?" She whispered to herself.

XX

Sheik sighed as he looked around the table. Tetra was leaning back in her chair, Midna was flipping her hair spastically while Shad watched adoringly, Ashei was egging on a battle between Impa and Telma, Auru was trying to call everyone's attention, and Renado was struggling to wake Rusl up.

Sheik saw an opportunity to help Auru get everyone's attention at Tetra's expense. A playful smirk danced on his lips as he lightly and slowly moved his foot securely under Tetra's chair. Making sure she wasn't paying attention, he swiftly knocked Tetra out of her seat as he hastily moved his foot as far away from her as possible.

All heads turned, even Rusl opened an eye, to see a blushing Tetra as she quietly lifted her chair back up and took her seat.

"I told you that would happen." Midna said in a mock scolding tone. She was mostly still just bored. She glanced back at Tetra, a small smile crossing her face. _She's the same age I was when I became her guardian. Eighteen was a horrible year for me. _Midna sighed as the unwanted memories started to surface. She blinked them away before another painful memory of her friends from back then made her regret everything once more.

"Like I was _trying _to say," Auru locked eyes with everyone who wasn't paying attention before Tetra had fallen. "Try to listen for five minutes, alright?" He sighed as he continued. "It seems we have made absolutely no progress on finding our Triforce Bearers, and this mirror just adds to the mayhem. I want everyone to take double shifts on guarding the goddesses' gifts. Obviously whoever is behind this must want some use in them even though it isn't necessary in finding the Triforce." Everyone nodded, most thankful because they knew the meeting was coming to a close.

XX

Two days later Eldame slammed her car door shut as she walked away from her father. He continued to scream, mad that she wasn't listening to what he was saying. So what if she had snuck into his home office while he was asleep and was reading the books in there? _It's not like I found anything in there anyway. But mom always used to say that's where he kept all of his secrets, his office. So why wasn't _it_ there? _

"ELDAME! Hey!" Link ran up to her, the hugest grin on his face. She looked normal. Not like the other people whose outfits just changed. She had modern day clothes on. Maybe his sight was reverting back to normal.

"What?" Too bad the only one who was normal was in a sour mood.

**A/N: That flashback/dream thing of Zelda's of Ganondorf? It's from OoT, if you didn't know, also Rauru from Oot. So, guys, honest opinions here. Do you want me to write once a week, it being about 1,500-2,000 words? Or every two weeks, it being 3,500-5,000 words? I would post everyday but unfortunately there is this dumb thing known as school that gives you a bunch of homework. So tell me which one you think I should do. Also, please just tell me what you guys think of my story! I really enjoy hearing it. Sorry I've been MIA recently, tons of other things keep coming up. I don't know if this might be it for a while and I'm sorry if it is, but I have tons of things going on right now. Sorry!**


	6. 6: Truth, Lies, & Link's Confusion

**A/N: So thanks to **_**Rose Starglen**_** for reviewing. Special thanks to **_**Cerbuswolf**_** for helping me decide on a time schedule for updating. Every 2 weeks guys, that's when I will post from now on. Thanks to **_**NinjasRule**_**, right? School is annoying! I love weekends and vacations. Thanks to **_**WhiteXIII **_**and **_**Zeldachic459**_**. So this will be the start of very long, very descriptive (hopefully), and possibly very intense chapters from now on.**

**Chapter Six:**

"Father." The door to the Principal's Office opened as Eldame stepped in. "I'm going to a friend's house so I won't be coming home til later."

"Which friend?" Dragmire asked, finding it best to not bring up their argument from earlier, in case her friend was standing out there.

"Saria." She said quickly but Dragmire didn't miss how her eyes shifted, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He smirked.

"Very well. Goodbye." He nodded.

"Bye." Eldame closed the door once again and looked up at Link. "Let's go." He nodded as they headed for the school exit. "You want to tell me why you didn't confide in Sheik this interesting little sight problem you're having?" She asked as they walked down the street towards his house.

"I haven't talked to Sheik in a while. He seems distracted lately." Link sighed as he pulled out his keys. Eldame nodded as she walked into the house. "So you want to tell me why you're eyes lit up in excitement when I told you about it?"

"No reason, it's just…well I might have a theory." Eldame sighed as she welcomed herself onto his couch. He glanced over at her, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"It being?" He asked, joining her on the couch.

"Well, you know those old legends?" Link tilted his head. "About the um…the Hero of Time?"

XX

Zelda, Ilia, and Ruto sat in the coffee shop, talking. Zelda constantly kept looking at her hand, expecting to see that gleaming gold shimmer thing.

"Zel, what's wrong?" Ruto asked as Ilia winked at some guy walking by.

"Yeah you've been acting weird lately." Ilia sighed as she slurped on her smoothie.

"Huh? Oh, I just haven't been sleeping well lately. That's all." Zelda shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either.

XX

The sound of footsteps approaching caused her breath to catch in her throat. She didn't think she would ever be stealing Din's Fire, but it was just there. _Maybe if I just let myself get caught long enough for them to take it away. _She thought to herself, but her feet kept moving away from her pursuers. She turned a corner and hid silently as she saw a few run directly passed while the others stopped and called out to them.

"Tetra." One of them called out to the group that ran passed. _Teter? Is that what he said? Why did they stop? Did they notice I wasn't going that way? _She continued to imagine the worse as the voice silently gestured to the footstep tracks in the dirt.

Impa, Tetra, and Rusl nodded as Sheik took a step in the direction the footsteps were in. He made sure his steps were quiet and that there wasn't anything he might step on that would make noise. He went to where he had pointed before and watched the figure shift slightly as he got closer. He turned into the secure hiding area and grabbed the girl's shoulders. She gasped and kicked him out of her hiding spot. She jumped over him and sped passed the others. _Well, I guess this will help me get more on the boss's good side._ She kept running until she saw the getaway car waiting for her and she slid into it when the door opened for her.

"Did you get it?" The woman driving said doubtfully. They continued to speed away from the cave as they saw their pursuers running towards them.

"You mean this?" She smirked as she saw the lady's eyes widen as she lifted it up. "You aren't getting any credit so don't try it."

"Nabooru honestly?" The lady glared. "Fine, just tell me how you got passed those damn people." She asked.

"I'll never tell." She smirked as they kept driving.

"They aren't following us anymore." The woman said as she looked out the rearview mirror.

"Good."

XX

_"I'm a descendant of the Hero of Time?" Link asked quietly as he looked at Eldame. She nodded silently as she turned the page in the book._

_"I think so. I mean you seem to be seeing the legends you say you've never heard of before. It makes since. This is all I found in my father's office, but it's enough proof for me that my father is up to something. And considering I've helped you…" Eldame grinned slightly._

_"You need my help now?" Link sighed and nodded. "Only seems fair." He shrugged as Eldame's grin became wider and she shoved him in a playful manor._

_"You know, you aren't so dumb after all." She smirked. _

Link grinned the next morning as he walked to school, thinking of what Eldame had told Link the night before. Everything seemed like it couldn't go wrong because now he had an explanation for his sight problem. Well sort of. But this chick was asking a lot of him now. She wanted him to make a list of what people had become. But that meant he was going to have to start talking to people again. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He sighed as he walked down the halls of school. It was still relatively early. He peered into Renado's to see if he was there and saw Renado and Sheik having a very intense conversation. Link couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I can't believe we lost Din's! I mean out of all the gifts, that's the first to get stolen?" Sheik ranted. _Din's? Like as in Din the goddess? Wasn't that one of the goddesses' names Eldame mentioned?_ "I seriously think we should just take Nayru and Farores's from their sacred places and hide them somewhere safer!"

"Sheik, you know that isn't our main priority right now. We must continue to look for the Bearer's; they're our only hope right now for stopping whoever is behind these events." Renado shook his head as he continued. "I agree, we should be more careful about guarding the goddesses' gifts, but if we were to remove them from the pedestals, it would be like asking the thieves to come and find us."

"So? I want to see them face to face. I want them to know my name and know I'm not afraid. I want to fight them instead of just chasing them. Stop giving me kiddy jobs, Renado. I can handle myself." Sheik stated as he slammed his hands on Renado's desk.

"We'll talk about this later." Renado shook his head as he glanced at the door to see it empty. Link breathed a sigh of relief as he stood next to the classroom, taking in what he had heard. He shook his head as he walked in and nodded to Sheik and awkwardly smiled at Renado as he took his seat. _Bearer's? Thieves? What is Sheik a part of? Renado too? I will definitely be getting to the bottom of this. Should I be reporting this to Eldame? _Link shook his head as Sheik sat down next to him.

"Hey man." Link grinned. "When did you become so close to Professor?" He smirked as Sheik gave a sour expression.

"Not close, just talking. Why? Did you hear us talking?" Sheik asked with a flicker of worry crossing his face.

"No, just saw you at his desk, but you did look angry." Link shrugged as he suppressed the smirk that threatened to appear at the corners of his lips. Sheik nodded and looked up at the board.

"I was just asking him about extra credit." Sheik lied as he rubbed his hair with his hand, his classic trademark for lying.

XX

Eldame tapped her pencil as she continued to ignore the teacher's lesson. She was wondering if the kid might actually follow through with everything even though she hadn't been completely honest. It was only a matter of time that he found out that the Hero of Time didn't have any descendants and that there was a lot of holes in history where the multiple Heroes just seem to vanish. _I need to know I can trust him first. He may just end up being useless, but that's unlikely. I know it's _him_; the goddesses' practically threw him at me. _She sighed silently. _It's only a matter of time before he figures out he's the Hero _and_ Bearer._

**A/N: Eldame and Link working together? What all does Eldame know? I know it is also shorter than I said it would be, but it has been seventeen days since my last post, so I decided it was good enough to publish! Hope you enjoy! Anyway, don't know if there will be much romance, I'm going to try to work on it. But still don't know for sure. Any thoughts? Concerns? Suggestions? Tell me!**


	7. 7: New Semester & New Alliances

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to ShadowNinja1011 for all the helpful advice! You rock! Anyway, so Chapter 7. Hopefully the pace starts picking up, it feels pretty slow right now.**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Nabooru, this is very impressive. I wasn't expecting someone as young as you to be the most skilled." Dragmire grinned as he sat in his home office. Nabooru smirked deviously.

"Well if I may say Principal Dragmire," She grinned as she leaned back in her seat, "all those old hags you keep around here just don't have the skills they might have had in their younger days." She shrugged as she crossed her arms in a relaxed fashion. Dragmire cracked a smile as he held the gift in his hand. "I bet those people are having a fit right about now." She smirked. "So, what do I get out of this?" He looked at her in disbelief, then sighed as he thought about it for a moment.

"Since, you aren't eighteen yet, I can't give you the position of being my second in command, besides my other one is still worth something to me," He shook his head at the thought of his minion, Zant. He only needed him to get the shard back from her, _Midna_. He grimaced, "But I can make you the leader and commander of everything else. Kind of like a third in command." He shrugged. Nabooru thought about it for a moment, then shrugged.

"Higher ranking than what I have now." She sighed as she stood up. "We're done talking now." She smirked as she walked out without being dismissed. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She then realized she was in Eldame's house, which meant she risked the chance of running into her close friend. She sped up her pace and was at the front door when she saw it opening.

"You think _who_ has something to do—? No he's too dumb to have anything to do with that. Din's what? Nayru and Farore? Yeah those are the three—? It got sto—" Eldame rambled until she caught sight of Nabooru, who was currently frozen in place. "I gotta call you back." She hung up her phone and put it in her back in her pocket before looking back at her friend.

"Was that Saria?" Nabooru asked as she regained her composure. Eldame glanced at the floor before looking back and nodding.

"Um, Boo, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Eldame smiled awkwardly as she tried to avoid the fact that she had been caught talking about the three goddesses and the fact that she had lied to her friend about who she was on the phone with. "Did you leave something here?" Nabooru, following the same movements as Eldame, looked to the ground and back at her friend before nodding. "Did you find it?" Eldame asked.

"Yeah, no." She shook her head. "I thought I left my favorite pair of pants here." Nabooru nodded as she shrugged.

"Boo," Eldame began slowly and Nabooru was worried she was going to have a confrontation with her. "You're wearing them." Eldame looked down at her friend's pants as she said this.

"That explains it." Nabooru smacked her head dumbly. "I'm feeling off today."

"Oh well, go home and get some rest then Boo." Eldame nodded.

"Will do, Ellie." She smirked as Eldame cringed at the nickname. "Bye."

"See ya." Eldame waved as her friend exited her house. _Something is definitely up with Nabooru, she couldn't be…someone involved in this? No, I'm just paranoid._ Eldame nodded doubtfully to herself, hoping her friend had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on.

XX

_Second semester is finally starting. _Sheik thought to himself on his way to school. He hoped he would have more classes with Link, he was tired of blowing him off, but it seemed Link had gotten the message or a new friend, he hasn't been bothering him as much the past couple weeks. Sheik sighed and continued his slow walk to school.

Once at school he waited for his schedule as girls began squealing as they looked at each other's schedules. After getting his schedule, he saw that his first and second period were the same, still had third period gym, but his fourth period semester elective had changed. He had _Triforce History: Fact or Fiction?_ He took a second glance, shrugged then walked to class. _Funny, I don't remember signing up for that class._ He blew it off as he reached Renado's and took his usual seat. He was still mad that Renado thought it was foolish of him to think of taking the other two gifts. Link came in, half awake, half asleep as usual, but Sheik took a double take as he saw something that surprised him. _Has Link always worn green?_ He shook the thought from his head as Link took the seat that was vacant next to Sheik and began sleeping on the desk.

XX

Eldame made her way to her fourth period slowly, not wanting to get to her new class anytime soon. She was pretty sure that she hadn't signed up for this class, but she decided it was her father, probably tweaking her schedule for his own benefit. When she did make it to class, she saw Saria and Nabooru were both in the class as well and they were sitting at a table that seated four. There was only one vacant seat left there, so she hurried to it as Saria squealed in excitement.

"Eldame! Yay! Oh, by the way, this is Nabooru's cousin. I'm so sorry! What's your name again?" Saria gasped as she looked at Nabooru's cousin.

"It's not important." Nabooru's cousin stated. Nabooru shook her head at her cousin. _Why is she always so shy? I guess she's more of the warrior type anyway. That why she's the third in command's—that's me—second in command...if that makes sense. Well it does in my head. _Nabooru smirked. She felt so giddy with excitement today, that is, until she saw Ruto, Ilia, and Zelda walk into class. Ruto and Nabooru glared at each other before returning to their more important matters.

The bell rang as Sheik walked into class and gave an awkward smile to the teacher as he picked a random seat. The teacher smirked at Sheik as he shook his head and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"I will be very brief in my introduction. Hello, my name is Auru. Call me Professor Auru. I don't like my last name so I don't give it out." He paused as he glanced at some students. "I see you all were asking questions as you walked into class today. Yes, it is true that none of you had actually chosen this class. This is a very special program we have just started and you are our testers…I suppose, to see how this class works out. You see, Principal Dragmire believed that too many people were believing all of the fiction beliefs of the Triforce and forgetting about the factual information about the Triforce's history. So he hired me to teach this class about it." He sighed as he locked eyes with Sheik and smirked as he saw Sheik's eyes light up with excitement.

Auru began walking the class room as he continued to speak, using hand gestures when he felt necessary. "This class, we will be learning both the factual and the fictional information on the Triforce. Now as you can see you will be sitting in groups of four, but you were all dumb enough to sit with your friends, thus telling me who you can and can't sit with." Auru smirked as the students groaned. "That's right. Alright, these tables stand up." He began rearranging the students' seating arrangements and putting most of them with complete strangers. "These three tables stand up." He continued to rearrange the students. "Hmm, lastly these tables, up. You two," he pointed to Saria and Nabooru, "sit over here with these ladies," He gestured to Ruto and Ilia. The four girls gave each other looks as they sat down at the table together. "You miss," He looked at Zelda and she stepped forward, "Sit here with these ladies," He gestured to Eldame and Nabooru's cousin. "Actually, you," He pointed to Nabooru's cousin, "Switch with the young man with blonde hair back there." He gestured to Sheik as he pretended not to know his name. Sheik sighed as he got up and switched with the girl. "I guess we will have one table of three, I could have sworn we had thirty two students in this—"

"Sorry Sir." Link came running in. "I forgot the new semester had started and I just got my schedule." The class laughed as Link gave a lopsided grin and handed the schedule to the teacher.

"Very well, take a seat at this table." Auru gestured to the table before him and Link smirked as he took a seat next to Eldame and Sheik. Sheik and him nodded to each other and Link smiled awkwardly at Eldame and Zelda. "Today we start our semester project. There will be three checkpoints per end of each grading period, alright? I don't give free days and I like pop quizzes and I grade mercilessly. Okay?" The students groaned as they continued to listen.

"Each one of you has to play a special part of the project, what you choose for it to be is up to you. There are four choices but everyone must speak during the presentation, and if anyone misses presentation day I swear you better have been on the brink of dying or I will immediately give your group a zero and you'll have to deal with me next year. Got it?" The students nodded. "This is a during school and after school research project. You will not find all the information in the dumb textbooks the school assigned to this class, but you will get some information with these books. The school library also has a variety of information. I will also be taking you on field trips to different sights where some of the fiction things are said to be and I will also take you the Triforce museum I'm sure you have all been to at least once in your lifetime if you grew up here." Most students nodded at the comment. "I will also be teaching you things out of the textbook, I suggest taking notes while I speak." Students began searching for scratch paper, "Not right now though." He smirked.

"I do suggest you work with your group with most things and at least work together twice a week after school. Remember, I can call all of your parents to see if you are working on it outside of school." He smirked more. "And don't think you can get away with telling your parents one thing and doing another, I know every adult in this town." Auru smirked as kids in the back groaned. "Questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Now I will be passing out the rubric for the assignment. Please, introduce yourself to your table. You will be seeing these people a lot the rest of the year, I'm sure of it." Auru walked around the class passing out the papers as people boredly, nervously, or awkwardly introduced themselves.

"Well I think we all know each other's names here. We just aren't all best friends." Eldame directed a pointed look at Sheik and Link.

"Seriously, I just want a good grade. I'm not looking to make friends or deal with you two clowns not doing your part, understood?" Zelda asked as she looked between the two shocked boys.

"Truth." Eldame smirked as she crossed her arms and watched the boys slowly nod. Link blushed slightly when Zelda glared at him and he turned away.

"Right, so how do we want to divvy up the 'special parts' or whatever?" Sheik asked as he glanced at the sheet.

"Well, it says that we will be assigned four different subjects and that is what we divide among each other if we don't wish to work together, but he recommends that we do the entire project together in hopes of gaining a sense of teamwork?" Eldame laughed as she read this. "That is so corny. At the table two down from them, Ruto and Nabooru continued to bicker as Ilia made faces as she read the sheet.

"Guys!" Saria squealed as she tried to their attention. "I think we should just put aside our differences and just work together on the project, if we don't it will affect all of our averages!" The two glared at each other, but nodded. "Okay," Saria smiled, accomplished. "If we divided all of the work it would probably just stress us all out. So if we all do it together, we could make it seem like less work!" Saria smiled encouragingly and Ilia shrugged indifferently as she began doing her makeup. Ruto and Nabooru sighed and shrugged too. "Great, well let's get started. We have section 10 to 10-4, _Triforce Summary, _that's 10-1, _Triforce and its guardians, _that's 10-2, _Guardians History, _that's 10-3, and finally _Guardians Protecting the Triforce._ Sounds interesting, huh? Well okay, so why don't we start with…" Saria continued in vain, Ruto was lost in her hair, just as Ilia was lost in her makeup. Nabooru tried to pay attention, but ended up falling asleep.

"I was just saying the way you read it sounded stupid." Eldame scoffed as Sheik continued to glare.

"Well then you read it." Sheik grunted.

"I told you already I don't feel like reading." She shrugged as if it was obvious. "Besides, I'd much prefer to here you butcher everything." She scoffed as Sheik slammed the book down and stood up.

"Sheik, please sit down." Link groaned as he attempted to bring his friend back to his seat.

"I thought you two were going to be the annoying ones." Zelda sighed as she slammed her hand down on the table. Eldame looked at Zelda. "Ell, shut up." Eldame grimaced at the old nickname.

"Don't call me that." Eldame glared.

"Shut up and maybe I won't." Zelda smirked, knowing she had gotten her wish. Zelda knew Eldame didn't like to remember their past friendship, so if that's what it took to get her in line, Zelda was going to throw it in her face every time she got like this.

"Sorry, I don't know why, they really don't like each other." Link shook his head as Sheik angrily took his seat.

"Oh don't tell me you two still don't like each other because Sheik stole your purple crayon in first grade!" Zelda scoffed.

"That's not the only reason!" They both protested. Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"It's just the main one…" Eldame muttered as she pretended to be occupied with looking for something in her bag.

"Anyway." Sheik sighed as he continued to read as Zelda took notes and Link and Eldame, grudgingly might you add, listened.

XX

After school Link sighed as he made his usual walk home.

"Link!" He heard a voice call from behind him. He saw Eldame running towards him as she tried to hold onto her books. "Hey, sorry I hung up on you yesterday. My father came into the room. What were you saying about the three goddesses'?" Eldame asked as she began to walk with him.

"Oh, well I was saying, something of Din's, I think got stolen and Sheik was telling Renado that they should hide the other two's before they steal those two." Link shrugged, still completely confused.

"Something got stolen?" Eldame thought out loud. She then gasped. "No, no Link, Din's Fire must have been stolen!" A worried expression covered her face. "Come on." She grabbed his hand as she turned him into the other direction and right into another figure, Sheik.

"Sheik." Link and Eldame said together as they looked at his facial expression. He grabbed both of their shoulders and dragged them down the back alley leading to Telma's. He opened the door as he continued to drag them along.

"Oh Sheik we were wondering where you were." Renado stated then glanced at the two students before him. "Hello, Eldame, Link." Renado nodded as he sat down in his chair.

"Why hello Link! It's been a long time." Telma grinned as she winked at him. "Who is your pretty lady friend, Sheik?" Telma grinned as Sheik turned a light shade of red.

"Oh, thank you." Eldame grinned and flipped her hair as she blushed lightly. "I'm Eldame."

"Link heard Renado and I talking the other day about the goddesses' and Eldame seems to know that Din's Fire is real." Sheik grunted as he let go of the two. Auru blinked as he shook his head scoldingly at Sheik.

"Well we might as well ask 'em to join." Rusl sighed.

"There was still time to deny." Ashei hissed as she whacked Rusl.

"Good job bringing them to our hideout, by the way. Very smart." Tetra added dryly as she popped her bubble gum.

"This is your hideout? Anyone could walk in." Eldame looked around the place. "Wouldn't be my first choice. Listen, I only know some legends and stuff and Link and I just joke around about stuff. I don't know what you guys think is real or whatever, but I was just trying mess with Link." Eldame scoffed as she gave a quick wink to Link that he knew he was the only one that caught it. Or he thought he was.

"Eldame, was it?" Midna spoke up for the first time, seeming to gain her composure. Eldame nodded. "If you are only 'just trying to mess with Link', why would Sheik make the mistake of bringing you here? He has a very good character judgment and can easily tell when one is lying. But more importantly, why did you wink at Link while you said you were messing with him just moments ago. The wink makes it seem as if you're telling him to play along." Midna tilted her head in amusement as Eldame shifted uncomfortably. "Hmm, that's what I thought." She smiled as Link sighed in defeat. Midna watched as Eldame sighed and looked into her bag and pulled out a book.

"I got this from my father's library. It's a bunch of Legends about the Hero of Time, the Princess of Destiny, and the jerk who always tries to steal the Triforce. It also talks about the Bearers." Eldame sighed as she set it down on the table. "Can I go? The only other thing I know is that there are three goddesses and each of them has a gift." Eldame scoffed as she looked towards the door longingly.

"Where did your father find this book?" Auru asked as he examined it.

"I don't know, I kind of took it without asking." She sighed as she continued looking at the door.

"Do you mind if we look at it?" Renado asked in spite of himself.

"As long as you let me leave." She grumbled.

"You know, you could be pretty important sweetheart, you too Link." Telma smirked. "Eldame, who's your dad?"

"Ganon Dragmire." Eldame sighed.

"I told you he had something to do with everything. He always used to creep me out." Ashei muttered as the others shushed her.

"Me too, it's okay." Eldame shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't think my father had anything to do with everything."

"Your father…is Dragmire?" Midna asked. Eldame nodded. Midna looked away as she leaned back in her chair.

"Link, what do you think?" Auru asked as everyone turned to him. Link looked at Eldame for an answer but she just shrugged, but her eyes said not to tell too much.

"I think I'm confused." Link nodded.

"You're always confused." Sheik sighed.

"Eldame?" They looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What are you trying to do anyway?" She asked as she looked at them.

"Trying to find the bearers." Tetra said as she popped another bubble.

"What are bearers?" Link asked.

"Oh good gracious, this is the punk that overheard you? He doesn't even really know what's going on!" Tetra scoffed as she smacked her head in frustration.

XX

That night Eldame crawled into bed with a very angry expression on her face. _I cannot believe they talked me and Link into joining. Now I'm stuck with a bunch of adults who are going to think everything I do is reckless._

**A/N: This is the work of four hours of procrastinating. Heh, heh I'm cool huh? Tell me what ya think please. Thanks again to ShadowNinja1011, your ideas fit so nicely into my story I think. So guys tell me suggestions, thoughts, or concerns? Okay? Yay!**


	8. 8: AN

**Author's Note: **

**Dear lovely readers,**

**I'd just like to say thanks for those who have been reading Ultimate Chaos and I'm truly sorry to those of you who enjoyed it that I am officially discontinuing this story. My reasons are personal so please don't ask and I will be writing some stories for LoZ, but not anything to lengthy because I don't have the time or patience for that right now. I will be continuing _Hero's Multiple Lives Put Into a Series of Oneshots_ and hopefully I will right some more nice oneshots like _Goodbye_. Thank you to those who read my story and special thanks to _Rose Starglen_, _plainpain_, _ericcartmen 14_, _WhiteXIII__, __Kiki_, _LOLSDECM_, _ISuperGenXI_, _Master of the Hellish Yard_, _Zeldachic459_, _Cerberuswolf_, _Ninjas Rule_, and _ShadowNinja1011_. Thanks to anyone else who read this story but never got around to reviewing this story. I might start this story back up in the summer time but right now is truly not a good time. **

**Thank you for understanding,**

** Legend of the Hero of Time **


End file.
